Reverse
by gothpandaotaku
Summary: The situation's reversed! This time Shuichi's the one that goes missing, and it's up to Yuki to find him. But will he do it, or will his pride and his past get in the way? Two or three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Gravitation fanfiction. I'm pretty nervous about it… I would gladly bribe you with monster cookies or ice cream if it means you would enjoy it.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping, which was usually a sign that people should be getting up or be out and about, but one certain lump on a certain bed didn't seem to care. It slept peacefully with the blankets completely covering it; plus a pillow over its head (it's a wonder how that lump was getting any oxygen). Eventually though, the lump started to stir, rolling over while remaining completely covered up. When it felt coldness a pale hand slowly reached out and felt around the other side of the bed. It still felt nothing but cool sheets, so a muffled sigh came from underneath the pillow. The hand slowly reached up to remove the pillow and blanket just enough to reveal one Eiri Yuki with severe bedhead.

Yuki groaned as he oh so slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. He blinked a few times, until he saw that the bed was indeed empty. There was no Shuichi Shindo there, shouting out how everything was so beautiful because he got to wake up to share it with his Yuki. That was odd. Shuichi hadn't said a word to him about having any sort of work in the morning. What time was it anyway? Yuki checked the alarm clock on the bedside table to see the numbers 11:25. Shit. It practically wasn't even morning anymore. Maybe Shuichi had forgotten to tell him he had something to do. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd woken up without Shuichi there. Though usually it was Shuichi waking up to a cold bed, it occasionally happened where he'd have work to do in the morning or just woke up early. So why did he have a bad feeling seeing the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed? Yuki shook his head and tried to ignore it; he chalked it up to not having a good night's sleep.

Yuki walked around the house, checking just in case Shuichi was around doing something. But there was no pink-haired singer to be found. There hadn't been a note at the bedside table, and he didn't find one in the kitchen either. That mildly surprised him. Shuichi always left a note for him when he was going to be gone in the morning and woke up before Yuki. Yuki shrugged it off and fixed himself some breakfast and coffee before going to his study to spend some quality time with his computer. He had another novel coming out in about a month, and it still wasn't quite done. He'd already sent a version to the publisher a while ago, but then changed his mind at the last minute about the last chapter. He hadn't been satisfied with the ending, and demanded to change it. Trouble was, he still didn't know _what _he wanted to change it to. Oh well, he figured it'd all work out somehow. It always did.

For once Yuki was able to get some actual work done without being interrupted by bullets destroying various parts of his house or Shuichi hanging all over him and blabbering about nonsense. It was the best feeling in the world to finally have some peace and quiet. Perfectly peaceful. Nice and silent; the only noise came from his own keyboard as he typed. Just how he liked it. Quiet.

TOO quiet. The silence bordered on eerie. It didn't feel right. What was that saying, 'The silence can be deafening'? It was so quiet, Yuki actually couldn't concentrate after a few hours of it. He kept expecting Shuichi to sneak up and tackle him or something. He'd done that before. Or at least hear the door slamming and stomping as Shuichi came through the door and rushed to him, screaming that he was home, as if Yuki didn't already know that. The silence was nice, but so wrong. He wouldn't feel like this if Shuichi had just told him he'd be gone! The damn brat! How long had they been living together now, and now, for the first time, did he decide to forget to leave a note? Idiot.

As he twirled around in his office chair in front of his computer, bored because he couldn't concentrate anymore, Yuki suddenly remembered that he lived in the 21st century and most people had cell phones, including Shuichi. He almost smacked his forehead for being so stupid. Maybe stupidity really was contagious; if that was the case, he knew EXACTLY where he'd gotten it from. Shuichi had enough stupidity in him to spread throughout the whole world and then some.

Yuki pulled out his own cell phone and dialed Shuichi's number, which he unfortunately knew by heart. The phone rang and rang and rang until the answering machine picked up. With a "tch," Yuki shut his phone harshly. Shuichi ALWAYS answered when Yuki called. He'd scream like a girl and say "Yuki, Yuki, did you miss me? Did ya miss me? It's so exciting to have you call me!" More often than not, Yuki had to struggle to remember why he'd called in the first place if he already knew that reaction was waiting for him. Which is why he didn't call much. Like, never.

Yuki reached for his cigarettes, suddenly feeling the need to smoke heavily to help get rid of some of the stress and irritation he was feeling. Since when did he get so bent out of shape just because that damn brat wasn't around? But yet, he still couldn't shake the ominous feeling that'd surrounded him since this morning…

* * *

Throughout the day Yuki was able to get a little more work done, but not much. He was so bored he even _cleaned _the house. Not that it really needed it, he had maids come in to do that periodically. He at some sweets, even some Shuichi had specifically bought for himself. _Serves him right for not being here, _Yuki thought. He tried to call Shuichi a few more times, but each time there was no answer. It was really starting to piss him off. _Oh well, who needs that punk anyway? It feels nice not having to listen to his stupid voice and singing all the time. _So why did it sound like he was just trying to convince himself that was the case?

When it got to be evening, and time for dinner, Yuki ate alone. But he made sure to save some for the idiot he always cooked for. He'd probably be home any minute know, whining about how hungry he was. But again it just sounded like he was convincing himself, not that he actually believed it.

Then when it was late at night, Yuki started to get the teeniest bit worried, not that he admitted it even to himself. The feeling in the pit of his stomach must just be indigestion. For some strange reason, he felt he should call Toma. It wasn't so he could check to see if Shuichi was at the studio or anything, nope. Or if he had a concert that he hadn't known about. No, he just had the sudden urge to call up Toma to chat. If Shuichi's name happened to pop up, he wouldn't argue. He dialed Toma's number so fast he had to go back and correct his mistakes.

The line clicked, indicating that Toma had just answered. "Hello? Is that you, Eiri-kun? What a pleasant surprise! You don't usually call me." He sounded delighted, which pissed Yuki off.

"Uh, yeah… hi. What's up?" Yuki said awkwardly, not sure what to say? Why had he called Toma again? Talking to him was almost as bad as talking to Shuichi.

"Hmm? Not much, just finishing up some last minute things here at the office. I was actually just about to leave; Mika doesn't like it when I work this late." Toma paused. "Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"N-not really… I just… thought it's been a long time since we had a nice, friendly chat..." He mentally groaned, why did he sound so awkward?

Toma didn't say anything for several seconds. When he did finally speak he sounded more serious. "Eiri, though I hate to admit it, you have never once called me just to 'talk'. You usually _hate _talking to me. So excuse me for thinking this, but are you sure you don't have something specific on your mind?"

"No, not at all," Yuki said with a dry laugh. "I just wanted to talk about random things. You know, what's going on with your family, how NG's doing, snacks, hair, Shuichi…"

"Shindo-san?" Toma said, surprised. He already knew Yuki didn't a crap about the other things, so that must be the real reason he called. "I see, so you called about Shindo-san. What for?"

"Is he there? Is he working or something?" Yuki blurted out. This call was NOT going like he wanted it to. Maybe he should just hang up…

"You want to know if he's here or not? Not that I know of; Bad Luck wasn't scheduled to come into the studio today at all. They just finished recording their new CD, so they can take some time off until they promote it. But if you wanted to know Shindo-san's whereabouts, why didn't you just call his cell phone?"

"He isn't answering his phone," Yuki explained. "I've tried at least a dozen times, but he never picks up. He wasn't there this morning when I woke up, and he never told me he had any work or anything to do today. He didn't leave a note either. I'm… a little worried." He muttered.

"As I said, Shindo-san doesn't have anything scheduled for weeks. I'll get my men on it, and contact K and the rest of Bad Luck. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything."

"Th-thanks," Yuki said, for once meaning it. Toma had connections up the wazoo, and if anyone could find out where Shuichi was without getting the police involved it would be Toma. He breathed a sigh of relief, then mentally chastised himself. What was he getting so worked up for? Everything would be fine; with the number of people Toma had working for him they'd probably find Shuichi in less than five minutes.

"No problem! Anything for my Eiri," Toma said sweetly. But then his tone quickly changed to serious. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my main star, so I assure you we'll find him. But Eiri… are you sure Shindo-san didn't disappear… willingly?"

"Willingly? What do you mean?" Yuki asked, confused.

"I mean… Could this be… a lover's spat? That maybe Shindo-san doesn't _want _you to find him?" Toma, well aware of Yuki's temperament, was almost scared to admit it.

"Are you kidding?" Yuki scoffed. "Shuichi wouldn't leave if I asked him to. Every five seconds I hear how much he loves me; why would he leave? It's not like we fight _that _much."

_Oh, yes you do, _Toma thought, but kept it to himself. "That's fine then, if you're sure. But you know how people have a way of taking things for granted."

"I'm sure!" Yuki snapped.

"Okay, okay, don't bite my head off. I'll call you soon."

"Bye." Yuki said flatly and hung up. He sighed heavily. Really, it was ridiculous to even suggest that Shuichi had broken up with him by running away into the night. He wouldn't do that even if Yuki _paid _him to. Besides, they were acting just like they always did… _okay, so we fight a lot. But is that so bad? And it hasn't been anything serious lately, just our normal… _it was then that Yuki remembered what happened last night, the last time he'd seen Shuichi.

_They were lying in bed, having "pillow talk" after some… strenuous activity. Or at least, Shuichi was and Yuki was half-asleep. Shuichi rolled over to Yuki's side of the bed, which Yuki normally forbid, and looked like he wanted to ask the blonde author something._

"_Hey Yuki…" Shuichi started and looked up at the author with his big eyes. Yuki hated it when he did that. _

"_What?" Yuki grumbled, irritated at not being able to sleep._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_No, now shut up and go to sleep." Yuki snapped._

"_But Yuki, it's really important!" Shuichi whined like a child. When Yuki ignored him and started to drift off to sleep he kept poking him and poking him until he was acknowledged. _

"_What is it, you1 brat? Leave me alone!" Yuki yelled and pushed Shuichi away._

"_But Yuki…" Shuichi cried. "Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki-"_

"_SHUT UP BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KEEP ANNOYING ME!" Yuki yelled and kicked Shuichi out of the bed right in the face._

"_You're such an asshole! I hate you Yuki!" Shuichi sobbed. He rubbed his cheek that'd been kicked and climbed back into the bed. He scooted to the edge, away from Yuki so that they weren't touching and huffed. Yuki was already asleep by this time. _

Yuki scowled. Could it be possible? Had the little squabble been more serious than he'd thought? _Nah, that can't be it. Shuichi never leaves me alone for more than a minute; he would never break up with me. Not that I care what that brat does… _Yuki shook his head to clear it of all the troubling thoughts. He'd go to sleep, he decided. When he woke up, Shuichi would be probably be there, he told himself.

He was walking into the bedroom when the home phone line rang. He sighed and went to answer it. When he did, he had to pull away the phone away from his ear the scream was so loud.

"YUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII!" screamed a high-pitched voice. It sounded distorted somehow, and almost weak, despite the volume of its cry.

"Wh-" Yuki tried to answer, but more screams of terror and gunshots and explosions interrupted him. The line went dead after about the fifth one. Yuki stared at the phone in disbelief. What the hell had that been? The voice has sounded vaguely familiar somehow, but he just couldn't place it. Oh well, he thought, and shrugged it off. He didn't want to deal with it. He went back to his room to go to bed. He tried not to think about the fact that the ominous feeling in the air and in the pit of his stomach had increased.

* * *

**Wooo. Unanswered questions, anyone? So what did you think? Please let me know in a review. Should I continue it? Lemme know if you want more. It's meant to be a two or three shot depending on what I feel like, so… please review and give me motivation to finish it. I would love you immensely for it. Seriously. Oh, and also please let me know if you want a lemon. I don't have one planned, but I'm not opposed to writing one if y'all want one. **

**Each chapter will have a little playlist comprising of a couple or a few songs, because I want to. Got a problem with it? I won't post the lyrics this time because I'm lazy, but I might in the future. So here they are. Look them up if you want to; they're really good songs. They might not necessarily go with that chapter specifically, but with Gravitation as a whole. **

**Call It What You Want by Foster The People**

**I'm Not Calling You a Liar by Florence + The Machine**

**I Hate That I Love You by Finding Clyde**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo… when writing the first chapter, I had no idea where I was going with it. None whatsoever. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Zero. But I wanted to complete it, and this is what happened. **

**I kinda have a feeling that I should apologize for this…**

**Disclaimer: I blah blah blah don't blah blah blah blah own blah blah blah blah Gravitation blah blah blah blah blah**

* * *

It had been a week.

One whole week since Shuichi disappeared.

Toma claimed to have his men searching for any leads on Shuichi 24/7, but according to them, nothing had come up. Shuichi wasn't the only one missing either. The entire band, even K, was nowhere to be found. As if they'd all decided to disappear into thin air at the same time.

But Yuki was fine. Totally, completely fine. He may be barely eating and have his phone on him at all times, even in the bathroom, on the off chance that Shuichi tried to contact him, but he was fine. Perfectly normal. Not a hair out of place.

The house was silent and peaceful, just how Yuki liked it. With no Shuichi to distract him, it was the perfect environment to write his final changes to the novel. Expect he couldn't seem to write one single word since the first day, but no matter. And sure, the house was so quiet that it woke him up at night, but that was fine. Everything was fine.

So there Yuki sat in his office, staring at his still-closed and shut off laptop. As soon as anything came to him, even just one fucking sentence, he'd turn it on.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing. His mind was a complete blank. He felt like banging his head against the desk until something rattled around in there that would be writeable. He was about to do just that when his cell phone rang. Yuki picked up before the first ring was complete.

"Hello?" Damn, he hated how anxious he sounded. Because he wasn't. Not in the slightest.

"Yuki, it's Toma! Listen, I have great news! We think we've found them. One of my men believes he spotted a certain pink head of hair all the way in America-"

"Where?" Yuki interrupted.

"Los Angeles, California, near LAX airport, but-"

"Thanks." Yuki shut his phone and was on the next flight to L.A.

* * *

When Yuki stepped off the plane, the first thing he noticed was how bright it was. It was a good thing he'd brought his sunglasses. As he left the airport, he glanced at all the skyscrapers, but paid them no mind. The only thing he could think about was Shuichi.

It was like there was a force pulling him throughout the city. He had no idea where to look, but his legs were walking as if they had a mind of their own.

It was Shuichi. The second the plane had landed, Yuki could feel it in his bones that this was where Shuichi was located. Yuki felt the tug, and he allowed it to pull at him, controlling where he went.

So he walked. And walked and some more. Eventually, he came to a pretty fancy-looking hotel whose name he didn't even bother to look at. He walked right on in and went to the reception desk. When he saw pink accents on the carpeting and walls, animal prints, obscure paintings and oddly shaped furniture, he knew he had it right. This was exactly the kind of hotel Shuichi would want to stay at.

"Hello ma'am, is a Shuichi Shindo staying here? I'm a very close friend of his, you see." Yuki asked in flawless English.

"Why hello sir," the blonde woman behind the desk fluttered her eyelashes suggestively, "let me check." She clicked her computer a few times and shook her head. "There is no one under the name of Shuichi Shindo checked in at this hotel."

Yuki frowned. Damn, was that idiot using a fake name or something? If so, why? Did he… not want to be found, like Toma had suggested? Though it was pretty unlikely since they were in a foreign country, Shuichi could possibly have used an alias so that his overzealous fans wouldn't learn of whereabouts…

Hoping that could somehow be the case, Yuki decided to go with his hunch that Shuichi was in fact here and questioned the woman further. "Perhaps he's using a different name then. My friend has pink hair, big eyes that are almost a shade of purple, and he's really short. Ring any bells?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, that matches the description of a guest here… Shane Yuki."

"What is his room number?"

The woman opened her mouth, but seemed hesitant to share that information. Yuki winked, and she was putty his hands. "Room 507."

Yuki waved as he walked away, and the woman blushed. Hmm. She was hot. Too bad he wasn't really into girls that much anymore.

In reality, the elevator moved at a fast pace, but to Yuki, it seemed to take hours. He went up five floors, and by the time he got there he was so restless he ran out the doors. He kept at it; running down the hall, the tug was getting stronger, so he knew Shuichi was close. 502… 504… 506…

507.

Yuki jolted to a halt. He brought his fist to knock on the door, but hesitated. Why was his heart pounding so hard? Why did feel almost... nervous?

Because he knew beyond a doubt that Shuichi was behind that door. For reasons he didn't know, and that pissed him off. He knew everything there possibly was to know about Shuichi Shindo, mostly because the obnoxious moron had forced all that information on him. He really didn't give a crap what size jean Shuichi wore, but he knew.

So why didn't he know the reason behind Shuichi's disappearance?

Being in a fancy hotel, using a fake name… it almost appeared like… Shuichi had run away.

Yuki took a deep breath to calm himself. _Whatever the goddamn reason, I'm going to find out. I'll listen, and then I'll drag him home, whether he likes it or not. After that, I'll kick his ass for making me go through all this trouble. _

Satisfied, Yuki nodded his head. His resolve was sound once more.

He began pounding on the door. It took almost five minutes, but he didn't let up until someone answered. He was about to keep pounding when the door abruptly opened, with a startled Shuichi Shindo on the other side.

"Hey, Shu-chan, you know when everyone else is gone you're not supposed to open the door for any-" Ryuichi Sakuma appeared behind Shuichi, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was at the door.

"Y-Yuki? Wh-What are you d-doing here?" Shuichi squeaked .

"I should be asking you the same thing! What the HELL are you doing here alone with Ryuichi Sakuma? I've been looking everywhere for you, and I find you HERE? With HIM?" Yuki was so angry, at Shuichi, at being proven wrong-again, and right now, at the whole world. He didn't listen to Shuichi's side of the story, because at that moment all that mattered was his own anger.

"Oh no, Kumagoro! What do we do? He isn't supposed to be here! Oh no!" Ryuichi frantically run around the room, having no idea what to do.

"I can't believe I was actually _worried _about you! And here you are, just all cozy with Ryuichi. Dammit, I was such a fool! How stupid was I to actually think that you loved me? Well, I won't make that mistake again. You're just like all the others." His voice was low and venomous; full of malice. He _wanted _it to hurt Shuichi. Just like Shuichi had hurt him.

"Y-Yuki, it's not what it look li-" Shuichi tried to speak, but Yuki wouldn't let him. He didn't care for anything Shuichi had to say, because to him it was all a lie. It had to be. Yuki could see now, with Shuichi's eyes wide in shock over his words, just how tired Shuichi looked. His hair was limp; bags were under his eyes; he even looked a little thinner. His voice, that was usually so loud and powerful and annoying, was now a rough and quiet sound, almost like a rasp. Yuki noticed all these things in the back of his mind, but he couldn't care. He was so _angry. _His blood boiled with the need to express his anger in some way, and right now the easiest way was to lash out with his words. So he did.

Yuki had always been good with words.

"What? Not what it looks like? You must be really stupid if you think you can lie to me anymore. Yeah, you had me going; thinking we'd stay together. I was in it for the long haul. But now I don't want to see your face ever again. It makes me sick."

Yuki turned around and walked away.

He simply ignored the fact that the mysterious "pull" was telling him to hurry up and go back the way he came, back to Shuichi.

* * *

When Yuki got back to Japan, things didn't change all that much from the days before he left. He stayed indoors all day. He kept the house dark. He enjoyed the peace and quiet.

He checked his phone every five minutes.

He barely ate.

He still couldn't write a single word.

Damn, wasn't he supposed to feel _peace _now? Some fucking _closure_? Shuichi Shindo was out of his life now. They were done. No more. Finished. And when Shuichi finally came back to Japan after who knows how long and picked up all his shit, that chapter of his life would be closed for good. Sealed up nice and tight. Never to be opened again.

So why did he feel so fucking irritated?

They were broken up now, so why did Yuki feel so pissed off and even anxious that Shuichi still hadn't contacted him after their encounter in L.A.? He tried to convince himself it was just to hear Shuichi grovel and beg Yuki to take him back. He was expecting it. That, and an apology. A damn fine apology. Not that he would ever even consider taking that brat back after cheating on him, but it would be nice to see Shuichi on his knees begging for forgiveness.

Well… Maybe, just maybe, if he begged _hard_ enough, Yuki might still keep him around as a fuck buddy. They _did _have quite an awesome time in bed.

Three days after Yuki got back home, Yuki's phone rang. He picked it up on the very first ring, without looking at the caller ID.

"Yuki, what the HELL did you do?"

Toma Seguchi.

"What the fuck Toma, why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you just ruined everything. You're a fucking idiot, Yuki."

"What are you talking about? Don't accuse me without telling me." He was getting pissed off now.

"Oh, like you did with Shuichi-kun?"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Didn't you give Shuichi-kun any time to explain anything? Ugh, what am I thinking, of course you didn't. I mean, I heard from Ryuichi everything you said to him- _shouted _at him."

"You-" Yuki hissed.

"Now, now, don't pin the blame on me. It's all your fault, and I'll tell you why. You just have to let me explain everything. And then you better fix it."

"Just do it."

"Shuichi-kun, Hiroki-kun, and Fujisaki were all kidnapped by K. Apparently, he thought the band was being too lax recently. He wanted to start promoting Bad Luck in foreign countries more often, and so he took them to America. They've been forced to play every night since they were kidnapped, sometimes even multiple shows in one day."

"If this is all true, then why the HELL didn't any of them try to contact anyone else? I doubt they wanted to do this."

"K forbid all contact, taking their phones and leaving no other means of communication. They were trapped, basically."

Yuki thought back to that strange phone call he'd received the first day Shuichi had gone missing. A loud, but somehow weak, voice had screamed his name. Gunshots and other loud noises were heard in the background. Could it have been… Shuichi trying to talk to him?

"Know that I did not authorize this. K acted of his own accord, and will be punished for his actions."

"Good," Yuki muttered. "That asshole deserves it. But why did it take you so long to figure all this out? And when I was in L.A. _why was Ryuichi Sakuma there?"_

"Because K is my employee, he knows how the company works better than most. He was able to evade the investigation for so long since he's like a mercenary himself. And I was told that Ryuichi was in L.A. and just happened to hear about Bad Luck being in town. He sought Shuichi out, and from then on K used Ryuichi to attempt to keep Shuichi happy."

"…Where are they now?" Yuki asked hesitantly.

"They got back in Japan just a few hours ago."

Yuki bolted up from his chair in shock, ignoring the loud clang as it fell down. "What?! Why didn't you tell me, dammit?"

"I'm telling you now," Toma rolled his eyes in his office. "Besides, I don't think it's the best idea for you to see Shuichi-kun right now…"

"And why not?" Yuki growled.

"Shuichi-kun isn't doing too good. The touring that K had them do was very stressful, not to mention it all happened very fast. He performed too much, and his voice nearly gave out the day before you met him in L.A. You surprising him in his hotel room and stomping on his heart did not help matters. He has a fever now."

"Where is he?"

"Yuki..."

"_Where is he?"_

Toma sighed. "He's staying at Hiroki-kun's house right. Hiroki-kun said he'll take care of Shuichi-kun until he gets better."

Yuki was already out of his office and had his coat on, ready to leave. "That won't be necessary."

There was a brief silence on the other line. Then, Toma took on a serious tone. "Yuki, you better _fix _this. You're the one who caused your mess, so you have to clean it up. I am not losing my favorite band due to you acting like an idiot in a fit of jealousy, causing Shuichi-kun to be too depressed to sing. Understood?"

Yuki grunted an affirmative, and hung up the phone. He gripped the doorknob tightly, hesitant. He took a deep breath and walked out the door as fast as legs could carry him.

* * *

When Hiroki opened his door to see Yuki on the other side, he was _not _happy. If one wrong word was said, Hiroki would probably attempt to strangle Yuki. Not that Yuki could blame him. He knew he deserved a lot of things for the way he treated Shuichi. And for all the other things he had done in his life. But right now, the only thing he cared about was an overly energetic loudmouth idiot that it just seemed he couldn't live without. And he would never try to again.

Hiroki sent a hateful glare in Yuki's direction, but motioned for him to come in. "He's in my room."

Yuki nodded. He paused, and turned back to look at Hiroki. He looked the long-haired man straight in the eyes and said, "I'll make this right."

Hiroki narrowed his eyes. "You better. Or you'll have me to deal with."

Yuki smirked and went in the direction Shuichi's band mate had pointed him in. He knocked on the white door once before opening it.

Shuichi lay in the bed, covered in blankets, and by the slow and steady rhythm of his breathing, sleeping. He was curled up into a ball, making him appear younger. His face was paler than normal. Having never seen Shuichi like this before, Yuki was shocked. He moved further in the room to get a closer look at Shuichi.

It was unnerving to see the energetic singer so still and… quiet. With an intensity Yuki thought he would never feel, he longed to hear Shuichi's voice. He needed to _hear _it, even if it was only just one word. It had only been a little over a week since he'd last heard Shuichi's loud voice (he didn't count the rasp on the phone or in L.A.), it felt like a lifetime. Without even consciously deciding to do it, Yuki's hand lifted and brushed a lock of pink hair out of Shuichi's closed eyes, so he could see his face better.

"Hiro?" Shuichi mumbled.

Shuichi had never been a light sleeper, but apparently when sick that gentle touch had been enough to bring him out of a deep sleep. He stirred underneath the covers, wiggling. Shuichi scrunched up his eyes for a brief moment and hesitantly opened them, staring directly into Yuki's eyes.

"It's me, ya damn brat. Get it right." Yuki tried, but he couldn't look away. So he kept looking into Shuichi's eyes, not finding the strength to fight it. Now wasn't the time.

"Y-Yuki? Wha? What's going on?" Shuichi sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here to take you home, where you belong. Got a problem with it?"

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Let's-"

"I'm not going back. Not now."

Yuki sighed. The punk would never just be cooperative, would he? But he had never thought this was going to be easy in the first place; he'd been expecting it. He wouldn't be Shuichi if he didn't fight a little.

"Yes, you are."

Shuichi looked away, puffing out his cheeks slightly. "No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

"And I said yes, goddammit!"

Still facing away, Shuichi mumbled, "It hurt, Yuki. Those things you said. They really, really hurt. I could never hate you, but… now I think you hate me. And I don't know how much longer I can do this. I love you. I love you so much, it hurts. But I don't know if I can be with you, either. It's only a matter of time until you get tired of me again and kick me out, isn't it? Then we'll go through the same thing again. It's an endless cycle, and I want out."

Silence. Shuichi's words hung heavily in the air. Yuki's eyes, widened, surprised at the sincerity and depth of Shuichi's emotions. He quickly gained composure, and grabbed Shuichi's face so they were eye to eye.

"Listen. I'm going to say this once, and never again. Got it?"

Shuichi glared, but nodded.

"I want you to stay. I want you by my side. I guess you could call it love, or whatever you want, but that's all I know. You're mine. I know I screwed up again, but this time… I realized something. That loud, horrible, annoying, overbearing voice of yours that always gets on my nerves? I missed it. I missed it a lot. And now I know that I can't live without it. So I won't. The entire time you were gone, I didn't feel… alive. You were the only thing I could think about. And when I went to get you in L.A., I felt this… pull. It was telling me where you were, guiding me. Because it knew I had to be with you. You've somehow managed to worm your way into my heart, God knows why or how, so now I can't let you go. I will _never _let you go again, because without you, there's nothing, right?"

Shuichi's eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth hanging open like a fish. He was frozen.

"Um… Shuichi? You there, idiot?" Yuki waved his hand in front of Shuichi's face. "Hello?" When it appeared Yuki had broken Shuichi, he decided to go get Hiroki; maybe he'd know what was wrong.

Just as Yuki was about to step over the threshold, he was tackled from behind by a suddenly-strong Shuichi. The singer lay on top of Yuki's back, giggling.

"YOU SAID IT! YOU ACTUALLY SAID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY WONDERFUL, PRINCELY YUKI SAID HE LOVES ME!"

"Get the fuck of me," came Yuki's muffled voice from where his face was smashed into the floor. Shuichi complied, only to glomp onto Yuki the second he was standing up.

"Yuki, my darling Yuki, I love you too! Of course I'll come back! My plan worked!"

"… What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

Yuki glared at Shuichi until the shorter finally gave in.

"Okay, okay. I was just going to fake being more depressed so that you'd get worried. That's all. It was just a teeny tiny exaggeration, that's all. I mean, even if you were pissed off at me, I'd just make you fall in love with me all over again. Haven't I told you that before?"

"I am going to kill you."

"Aww, Yuki, you're overreacting! You even gave a speech for me! How cute! Now I know you love me!" Shuichi started running around the room, jumping, trying to stay away from Yuki who was promptly trying to strangle him. That is, until he wavered in midstep and started to collapse to the floor. Seeing this, Yuki just barely managed to catch him in time.

"You fucking idiot! If you were really sick, you shouldn't have been running around!" Yuki picked up Shuichi and carried him in his arms, princess-style. A memory suddenly popped up in Yuki's head, and he couldn't help but ask about it. It had been hanging in the back of his mind the entire time Shuichi had been gone.

"Hey, idiot, the day before you left… what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Shuichi smiled brightly. "Just whether you loved me or not."

"As if you didn't already know the answer."

Shuichi giggled the whole way home, pissing Yuki off and making him wish he could stick forks in his ears. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**One month later**

Things were back to normal. Well, as normal as anything involved with Bad Luck could be. Which meant it was pretty damn insane.

K wasn't suspended, but it was rumored that he got a very strict talking to by Toma. Afterwards, he was never the same man again. Some say they can still hear K's screams echoing through the office at night.

Bad Luck was given an extra month of vacation time due to being forced to work on what was supposed to be their previous time off. Though Shuichi loved to make music, he was enjoying the free time more than he ever thought possible. He was able to spend it with his Yuki.

Yuki was able to finish his book a few days after Shuichi came back.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Shuichi ran to the door of his and Yuki's home and eagerly opened the door. Yuki didn't bother to look up from his book.

On the other side of the door was a blonde little boy. He had a note attached to the front of his shirt that simply said "He's yours now."

"Um… Yuki? You're going to want to see this." Shuichi squeaked.

Yuki sighed and reluctantly got up. "What is it now-?"

It was Riku.

_Oh shit._

* * *

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you"_

_-_**"My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**There! All done! FINALLY! I thought it would never end… :wipes brow:**

**The playlist is as follows:**

"**My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson**

"**I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift**

"**I'm Gonna Getcha Good!" by Shania Twain (I'm pretty sure that could be Shuichi's theme song!) **

**Sooo… REVIEW! PLEASE! I would love you for all eternity! Plus, you have a choice between chocolate chip cookies or peanut butter crunch cookies me and my mommy made! CHOOSE WISELY.**

**NOW PUSH THAT BUTTON! ;D**


End file.
